


Early May

by Legendary-Destiel (Legendary_Royalty)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Everything is Beautiful, M/M, Spring Fever, They love each other, but there is still time to lie down and relax, chuck is defeated, destiel in a field of flowers, forget-me-nots, inspired by peanut's tags, mentions of Saileen, they're on an ordinary hunt, this is the first day after their first time, this piece contains a piece of art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendary_Royalty/pseuds/Legendary-Destiel
Summary: Not much, just Dean and Castiel, lying down in a field of forget-me-nots. It is the first day after their "first time", and it's a perfect, wonderful spring day. A homage to my favourite season... and Destiel. Of course. [Fluff]
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	Early May

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bekindplsrewind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekindplsrewind/gifts).



> When I read my dear friend Drew's mind blowing tags on a lovely comment to my drawing, I couldn't resist and started to write. Thank you for letting me kinda 'use' your words and bedding them in this little one shot. Or should I say, I bed your words on a field of flowers? <3
> 
> I wrote this on a - well, it's not hard to guess - wonderful spring day. Extraordinay blue sky, stunning green trees and grass and tons of flowers after 3 days of rain... *_* you can imagine. And then, there are Dean and Cas in my mind, and the picture is perfect. If you know me, you have probably seen my art on tumblr - yep, that's the little story for it. :D
> 
> This is nothing else but fluff. Enjoy! ^^

~*~

The stunningly blue sky competed itself with the beauty of Cas’ clear blue angel eyes.

Dean knew he was staring. Knew it very well. But he didn’t care, not anymore. _Yeah_ , the damn sky did not stand a chance and hopelessly lost this battle of uneven magnificence. Dean would never have been able to look away, but Castiel suddenly turned to the big open field and took a few steps into an ocean of little blue flowers. There were probably thousands of them, and the lush green grass and leaves springing up between the tiny blossoms looked even more beautiful in the sunlight.

“Forget-me-nots,” Cas explained thoughtfully and walked further on.

It was a perfect day in early May, and it was the first day he and Cas… well, let’s just say, the last night they shared together in that shabby motel in the middle of nowhere, changed... _everything_.

They were on a hunting trip – alone – because Sam and Eileen were working on another case in Idaho. And after all the shit that went down with Chuck (thank _whoever-but-not-god_ , they managed to defeat him) he was just happy to investigate on a ordinary werewolf-case with his best friend.

 _Only that I can’t call Cas my ‘best friend’ anymore_ , Dean guessed in silence. No, he was most likely his friggin’ _boyfriend_ by now. And that felt right and okay. _Fuck, it felt so damn good_.

“Hey, what are you doin’?” Dean asked, as he watched Cas bending down to pick some flowers. He caught up with the angel in the trench coat in the middle of the field, far away from the road where they had parked the Impala.

Castiel turned to him, a small bunch of tiny blue flowers in his big hands. He held them up to Dean as if he wanted to show him how beautiful Earth's nature was. That even the smallest things were worth a second look.

Dean couldn’t avoid to blush a little. “Did you pick me flowers, babe?” Dean smirked and reached out his hands, trying to take them, but Cas pulled away.

“No, I just want to…” Cas mumbled quietly with his deep voice and then he gently tucked the flowers behind Dean’s left ear. The angel looked pleased, and then he smiled his little smile, the one that had always got Dean’s knees weak and his heart swell.

Cas placed one palm on Dean’s cheek and whispered lovingly: “You’re so beautiful.”

The slightly surprised hunter flushed all the more and even though he felt a little odd with a flower in his hair (wasn’t this a girl’s thing?), he smiled softly before he leaned forward to breathe a feathery kiss on Castiel’s lips.

Dean had never felt this loved before in his life. The way Cas touched him and showed him that overwhelming amount of adoration made him sometimes gasp in astonishment if he really deserved all of this, or if this was even real and truly meant for _him_. These were the moments when he always looked back into Castiel’s eyes, to remember – and then he knew it was real.

_They were real._

Cas pulled him closer now, kissed him, _really kissed him_ – until the sound of the humming bees, the chirping birds and the gentle breeze in the bright green trees were just a distant sound next to their lively breaths and their beating hearts.

They kissed deeply, their tongues danced together in the rhythm of the rising and falling of their chests, and every time they changed position, like tilting their heads from one side to another, Dean felt it like little sparks of electricity where their faces touched again. There was so much _love_ in this kiss, and Dean wished it would never end. Of course, it was not as demanding and hungry and lustful like last night – this time, they knew they had all the time in the world, the sun would raise tomorrow and the day after tomorrow and _forever_ and oh… what a calming thought that was. They had a lifetime to caress every wound, every scar – the visible just as well as the invisible – and to count every freckle, every curl and simply get to know every part of each other like no one had ever known and would know.

An eternity later – lips wet and red and swollen – they decided that they had some hours left before nightfall, thus the beginning of the werewolf-hunt. Cas pulled his coat from his shoulders and put it carefully on the ground. After he got rid of his jacket as well, they both settled down amongst the flowers and just basked in the irresistible magic of this flawless spring day.

Their fingers brushed softly through each other’s hair, fondled over the bare skin of their necks and playing gently with their earlaps. Their world was just the two of them, and a field of a million forget-me-nots, even though they knew that they could _never_ \- _ever_ \- forget how much they loved each other and how precious every moment was, especially on such a day at this time of the year when this perfect match of green and blue feels like the breath of the earth itself.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Cas."

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! <3
> 
> You can see the drawing in better quality on tumblr:[HERE](https://legendary-destiel.tumblr.com/post/616836624404430848/im-halfway-gone-sleepless-im-battle-worn-youre)
> 
> If you like what you read, I'm always happy about your kudos and comments, I really appreciate your words! :D  
> Have a great spring time and when the spring fever strikes you, soak it in! <3<3<3
> 
> I’m [Legendary-Destiel](https://legendary-destiel.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
